"Thank U, Next" by Ariana Grande
Thank U, Next" (stylized in all lowercase) is a song by American singer Ariana Grande, released as the lead single from her fifth studio album of the same name (2019). The song was released on November 3, 2018, without any prior official announcement or promotion. The track was written by Grande, Tayla Parx and Victoria Monét, along with its producers Tommy Brown, Charles Anderson and Michael Foster. Lyrically, the song reflects on Grande's past relationships. Commercially, "Thank U, Next" has reached number one in the United States, the United Kingdom, Australia, Canada, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Ireland, Lebanon, Malaysia, New Zealand, Portugal and Singapore, the top ten in Austria, Belgium, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Hungary, Iceland, the Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden and Switzerland, and the top twenty in France and Germany. Lyrics Thought I'd end up with Sean But he wasn't a match Wrote some songs about Ricky Now I listen and laugh Even almost got married And for Pete, I'm so thankful Wish I could say, "Thank you" to Malcolm 'Cause he was an angel One taught me love One taught me patience And one taught me pain Now, I'm so amazing I've loved and I've lost But that's not what I see So, look what I got Look what you taught me And for that, I say Thank you, next (next) Thank you, next (next) Thank you, next I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex Thank you, next (next) Thank you, next (next) Thank you, next (next) I'm so fuckin' Spend more time with my friends I ain't worried 'bout nothin' Plus, I met someone else We havin' better discussions I know they say I move on too fast But this one gon' last 'Cause her name is Ari And I'm so good with that (so good with that) She taught me love (love) She taught me patience (patience) How she handles pain (pain) That shit's amazing (yeah, she's amazing) I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah) But that's not what I see (yeah, yeah) 'Cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah) Ain't no need for searching, and for that, I say Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next (thank you) I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next (said thank you, next) Thank you, next (next) I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex Thank you, next Thank you, next Thank you, next I'm so fucking One day I'll walk down the aisle Holding hands with my mama I'll be thanking my dad 'Cause she grew from the drama Only wanna do it once, real bad Gon' make that shit last God forbid something happens Least this song is a smash (song is a smash) I've got so much love (love) Got so much patience (patience) I've learned from the pain (pain) I turned out amazing (turned out amazing) I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah) But that's not what I see (yeah, yeah) 'Cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah) Ain't no need for searching And for that, I'll say Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex Thank you, next (thank you, next) Thank you, next (said thank you, next) Thank you, next (next) I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex Thank you, next Thank you, next Thank you, next Yeah, yee Thank you, next Thank you, next Thank you, next Yeah, yee Why It Rocks # Unlike Taylor Swift who made songs to bash her exes, Ariana made this song to convince everyone to stay strong after the breakup. # Cool music video. # Ariana's vocals were well done. # Lovely beat in the background. # The song is very catchy. # The song's composition is well done # There are a lot of good movie references, such as 13 going on 30, (2004) and mean girls. Bad Qualities # The title is repeated 35 times. # The intro sounds very similar to Breathin’. # The music video has a Christmas theme, despite being released in November. Videos Category:Pop Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Internet memes Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Decent Songs Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed